Atlantean Symbol Sorcery
About Atlantean Symbol Spells generate symbols that give off magical effects. These spells normally involve casting a spell and choosing a position for the symbol to appear. Then the magical effects of that symbol on the target are proportionate to the distance from the target. All Atlantean Symbol spells are Level 8 and are very difficult to cast. How to cast the Spells To cast them easier, you must have said them at least once right and thus you imagine the spell in some manner, such as the spell word itself, and think of where it effects as though it were in effect. If, you can't get any effect from the phrase, then summon energy to be there by thinking its metainfluence is there. And try casting it then. Then, optional is the word you choose to cause it to be more effective. Its stated as in the place for the spell words, and can be 'done' or something else thats suitable to you. If, you find that you can't complete a phrase word by stating it, then draw the rest of what you can't say out by spelling it out with a limb or any finger. This will complete the spell as though using hand language. Optional is just drawing a freehand rune that means in your mind the spell itself. This is as you do rituals required for the spell itself. After casting the spell, then mentioning the thing to effect, you can cause a more directed effect. Sometimes things that are general, aren't actually felt or understood as 'there'. So, when you direct the effect more than often its easier, to feel or to see the effect. Boosting spell strength If you want to add a boost to the spell, add a pronounced X, and however many times, each x will increase its potential. As in the speed spells, 'spe' will speed you up so much where speXXX will speed you up a lot. There is only a certain amount of fire in the air to be used in fire based spells at one time. So if the fire spells cease to work, then wait till the fire in the air is replenished or summon fire energy to be there in the air, in a sufficient amount. Some can summon heat and the heat, if concentrated, will form into fire as though it catches fire. Then there is cold spells, as to use cold based spells, you have unlimited amounts of energy. How to Enchant Objects with a spell Added to this idea is that fact, of if you don't want it to be an attack, target or imagine the element form of the air or an object you don't care for anymore. To enchant the object, cast any of the spells at the object or area. Atlantean Magic Meditation and Chants Also, to use the spell phrase as a chant during meditation or a ritual of sorts, will instruct the subconscious to achieve the effect more and it will bring better effects from the spell you chose. The sacred word used in Atlantean meditation was Tau (this was the equivalent of the Aryan sacred word Om). Atlantean Symbol Spells Level 8 *CymDeth = cymbol-Death Symbol death makes a symbol appear on any surface that kills the intended target that the person thinks of at the time of casting. *CymPhit = cymbol-fight Symbol fear makes the symbol of fear appear anywhere on a surface and makes fearful any that get too close. *CymJohn = cymbol-john Symbol stun stuns any victim that gets close to the symbol that appears on stating the spell. *CymFza = F-zahn Symbol freeze; Freezes the person as they get near the symbol of freezing that appears in the area. Where you wanted it. *GraChAuSpeXSosp = grade-change-luh-speex-soh-sp transform any material touched or item thought on to gold as ye visualize it. *IruCymo = ire-us-c-kim-on symbol anger makes anyone who gets too near it angry and beserk. *CymFut = Cim-Fute Symbol effect, where the caster causes a symbol that causes the effect wanted at the time, by desire or need. This symbol may also make any other effect thought on at the time to effect the area and people in said area. Any actual time the symbol is there. Category:Magic